percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Abandoned Stories
If you are the original creator of a story and you no longer want to work on it, put it up for adoption here. Adopting a story means agreeing to continue it for the original creator. And if you don't want your story adopted, you can have it deleted. Sparrowsong 16:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can re-abandon a story after adopting it. It's yours now, just the same as if you created it. You now have all the rights to it. Like how in real life, if a couple adopts a child they are treated as that child's parents, just like if it was their biological child. P.P.S. Likewise, once someone has adopted your story, you no longer have any rights to it. Unless the new owner is okay with it, you may not have it back. P.P.P.S. In case you can't tell, if you want to put an adopted story up for adoption, you don't need to ask the original creator. And if you're the original creator of a story that you abandoned, you have no way of stopping the new owner from abandoning it again. A Special Note About Commenting *If you don't like a story, please don't flame it. Give the author constructive criticism. Definition: "A form of feedback where the reader offers suggestions on ways to improve the story - polite and helpful are the keywords here." Flaming, on the other hand, is a form of cyberbullying. "I was cyberbullied when I was eleven," Sparrowsong writes. "And look at me now. I'm scarred for life. I was a good person, I was a nice girl. I don't think I'll ever be able to be that person again." *If you do like a story, comment on it! It motivates the author to keep writing. So many good stories have been deleted because the author thought nobody liked it when, in reality, there were *ahem* people that liked it but didn't comment! Once A Party, Always A Party - Adopted Original Author: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason: Thinkaboutthisname thought the story was unrealistic, immature, and Mary Sue-ish. Now Adopted By: Sparrowsong. Life As A Single Dad - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong. Reason: Sparrowsong thought that the story was poorly-written and nobody liked it. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname. Moonlight - Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: Leafwhisker thought this story had no meaning, it was just an idea wrapped in fluff. Now Adopted By: Sparrowsong (I have a great idea for a plot twist! I just need to rewrite some bits of it. It has potential, trust me). Bethany the Loser - Adopted Original Author: Sparrowsong. Reason: Sparrowsong thought that the story was poorly-written, Mary Sue-ish, and nobody liked it. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname (I bravely accept the challenge!) Miłość - Adopted Original Author: Leafwhisker. Reason: Leafwhisker thinks it is poorly written and the idea is stupid, Thalia and Nico never liked each other. Now Adopted By: Thinkaboutthisname. (comment:: I love the story! It's some of your best writing. And who cares? I've got a Nicabeth OC. Nicalia is waaay more believable than Nicabeth! I'll take it for you, though, if you still don't want it.) Live, Laugh, Love; The Life of Nicole Clark Original Author: Kiwi 1998 Reason: Kiwi 1998 thinks it's poorly writen, boring, and annoying. Now Adopted By: None Lumination In Darkness. Original Author:: Thinkaboutthisname. Reason:: I don't like it and I've had writer's block on it for the longest time. Whoever adopts it, please consult me for the major plot of it before redoing it. Now Adopted By:: None.